Zombie
|Row 4 title = Attack Damage |Row 4 info = Easy: Normal: Hard: |Row 5 title = Spawn |Row 5 info = Light Level 7 |Row 6 title = Sounds |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Drops |Row 7 info = 0-2 Rotten Flesh, 0-1 Carrot, 0-1 Potato, 0-1 Iron Ingot }} Zombies are Hostile Mobs that were added in Update 0.3.0. They spawn at Light Level 7 or lower, usually in groups of three. Offense Zombies will pursue any Players within a 40-Block radius and will attack by swinging their arms at their target. They inflict more damage depending on their health, and will catch Players on Fire if they themselves are on Fire. On Hard mode, zombies are able to break down Wooden Doors. Drop Zombies drop 0-2 Rotten Flesh, 0-1 Carrots, 0-1 Potatoes, or an Iron Ingot (about a 2.5% chance); when killed with a Tool, the chance will increase depending on the level of Looting Enchantment that the tool has (about 1% per level), and, from these drops, the Player can use a Dungeon that has a Zombie Spawner to obtain Carrots and Potatoes. Equipment Zombies have a chance of spawning with Armor and/or Tools/Weapons. This makes them stronger, and if they have a Helmet, they will not burn in sunlight. Zombies also have a chance to spawn with Diamond armor; however, this is extremely rare. Villagers Zombies will pursue and try to kill any Villagers within a 40 block radius. If a Zombie kills a Villager while on Hard mode, the Villager will always turn into a Zombie Villager. On lower modes of difficulty the chance is lower. Combat Zombies are easy to kill with a Sword, preferably Stone or above. A Bow and Arrow can also be used when fighting large groups of Zombies. It is also effective to use Splash Potions of Healing to kill large, clustered groups. Baby Zombies Baby Zombies are variants of Zombies that have a 5% chance to spawn in place of any regular Zombie. They run faster than the Player, and do not burn in sunlight, which makes them more deadly. * Baby Zombies have a 15% chance of spawning as a Jockey on either a regular Zombie, a Spider, a Chicken, a Cow, an angry Wolf, a Pig, a Sheep, or an Ocelot. They will rarely spawn with a Weapon, or Armor, which will be smaller then usual. Trivia * After fire was removed in Update 0.3.0 due to bugs, Zombies emitted smoke and received damage until they were dead.However, ever since fire was added again, both Skeletons and Zombies now visually burn in sunlight. *Zombies will not burn when standing in shade or in Water and will seek protection from the Sun. *Zombies have the same face as the Player's default Skin (Steve), except recolored green and black. * In MCPE Lite, Zombies are presently the only hostile mob. * Before Update 0.11.0, Zombies dropped Feathers instead of Rotten Flesh. * If a Zombie wears any helmet, it will not burn in sunlight. However, the Helmet will decrease in durability and will eventually break; afterwards, the Zombie will burn. * Some people think that Zombies can burn down Doors when on fire, but that is not true, as Doors are inflammable. * In Update 0.15.0, a new variant of Zombie called the Husk was added. * In Update 0.16.0, Zombies can drop a Shovel/Sword upon death, if it held one. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Jockey Mobs Category:Entity Category:The Overworld Category:Non Armed